


Blossom

by noisestorms (fishcake)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pink haired!JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/noisestorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jaebum’s cotton candy hair is a mess against the pillow, and Jinyoung remembers what it’s like to fall in love for the first time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> (originally posted 3/16/16 to lj)

“He—oh.”

Jaebum stands in front of him, eyes looking everywhere except directly at Jinyoung. Jinyoung steps forward, a small smile on his face, “I like it.” He reaches up, running his fingers through Jaebum’s pink hair. “It looks good on you.” He slides his fingers along Jaebum’s scalp, watching his eyes close. Jaebum pulls his lower lip between his teeth, his cheeks lightly flushed, and Jinyoung says, “I think this is my favorite.”

Almost instinctively, Jaebum replies, “You’re my favorite.”

Jinyoung blushes and jokes, “You can’t play favorites, hyung.”

Jaebum reaches up and takes Jinyoung’s face into his hands, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs, “I guess I’m not a very good leader, then. Picking favorites like that.”

Jinyoung narrows his eyes. “You stop that.”

Snorting, Jaebum leans in, pressing his lips against Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung seems to melt against him, relaxing, all of the tension in his body visibly dissolving. They can hear the others out in the living room, yelling over some video game. Jaebum whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you too, you know.”

-

Jaebum wakes up with hands in his hair. He feels gentle tugs at the pink strands and can’t help the loud moan that escapes his lips. After the lightening process, his scalp is more sensitive than usual. Jinyoung plays with his hair and Jaebum moans again, shoving his face into Jinyoung’s chest.

“You know,” Jinyoung jokes, “those sounds are pretty suspicious.” Yugyeom and Bambam are in the next room over, if they hear Jaebum, they won’t let them live this down. Jaebum starts to speak but Jinyoung massages his head, drawing a groan from him. Jinyoung slides his leg between Jaebum’s thighs, teasing, “You’re hard already?”

Jaebum grumbles, unintentionally grinding down against Jinyoung’s leg. He’s still half asleep and Jinyoung finds it extremely amusing. Jaebum’s cotton candy hair is a mess against the pillow, and Jinyoung remembers what it’s like to fall in love for the first time. 

Jaebum has been Jinyoung’s first everything. His first relationship, his first kiss, his first time, his first _forever_. Without Jaebum helping him grow, Jinyoung doesn’t know who he’d be. They’ve helped form each other into who they are now. 

Sleepy, Jaebum mumbles, “Love you.”

Jinyoung says the words back to him, running his hand down Jaebum’s bare side. Jaebum smiles, his eyes shut, skin warm under Jinyoung’s touch. Jinyoung dips his fingers under the waistband of Jaebum’s briefs, feeling the heat against his palm. He curls his hand around Jaebum’s dick and Jaebum pushes his hips forward, silently asking for attention.

Jinyoung shoves his nose into Jaebum’s hair, kissing the pink strands. Jaebum presses his lips against Jinyoung’s neck, lazily mouthing at the sensitive spot below his jaw. 

With a firm touch, Jinyoung begins to move his hand. Jaebum sighs, content, mumbling Jinyoung’s name. Jinyoung is so warm and comforting, Jaebum could stay here forever, could drown in him. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whispers, gently pushing Jaebum onto his back. Jaebum makes a noise of protest but Jinyoung shushes him, getting between his legs. He tugs Jaebum’s briefs down and reaches over to grab the lube from under the mattress. He warms it in his palm, before taking Jaebum’s cock into his hand once again. 

Jinyoung takes pride in knowing no one else has ever seen Jaebum like this, knowing Jaebum trusts him enough to _let him_ see him like this. Jaebum looks beautiful, Jinyoung thinks. He hopes he can be that beautiful someday. 

“You are beautiful,” Jaebum tells him. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Jinyoung.” He reaches up to rub the sleep from his eyes, rolling his hips, staring up at Jinyoung with blown pupils. “I’m so lucky,” Jaebum mumbles. 

“Stop it,” Jinyoung says, blushing furiously. It’s so cute, Jaebum thinks, how Jinyoung can have his hand on his dick with confidence but turn into a blushing mess when Jaebum compliments him. 

Jaebum turns his head to look at the clock. _6:17_ glows in bright red. 

“It’s early,” Jinyoung tells him. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Jinyoung remains silent and Jaebum breathes, “We have to be up at 7 anyway.”

Jinyoung presses his thumb against the head and Jaebum tilts his head back, reaching up to bite his fist, muffling his moans. Jaebum mumbles, “Shit, I wish I had pink hair sooner.”

Jinyoung laughs, rolling his eyes. He tightens his hand and slides his nail along the length, watching Jaebum shudder, his dick throbbing against Jinyoung’s palm. 

“Ah—shit.”

Jaebum, who is always in control. Jaebum, who leads all of them and never thinks about himself. Jinyoung can’t believe he gives himself to him like this. Jaebum does so much for him, for all of them, Jinyoung is so glad he can help him unwind. 

Jaebum spreads his legs farther, leaking onto Jinyoung’s fingers. He groans, “ _Fuck_.” Jinyoung wants to shove his hands into Jaebum’s hair again. He wants to kiss him and let Jaebum rut against him until he comes. “Please, Jinyoung...”

Jinyoung speeds up his hand, watching Jaebum roll his hips and dig his nails into the mattress. Jaebum is so desperate, staring at Jinyoung like he’s the only thing supplying oxygen to his lungs. 

Jaebum says his name again and Jinyoung is about to lose his mind. Every time Jaebum opens his mouth, a rush of heat gets sent through Jinyoung’s body. “Hyung.”

Jaebum wraps his legs around Jinyoung, making him lose his balance and fall forward. Jaebum kisses his ear and says, “Let me take care of you.”

Jinyoung grinds down against him, leaking through his briefs. Jaebum finds everything about Jinyoung to be arousing. He’s never felt this way before, and he’s so glad he has Jinyoung here by his side. Jaebum grits his teeth, telling him that he’s close. 

“Come, then.” Jinyoung tightens his fist and Jaebum tenses, coming over his tummy, his entire body shaking. He breathes harshly, trying to catch himself, and he shoves Jinyoung down onto his back, tugging off his briefs and bending down to run his tongue along the length of his cock. 

Jinyoung gasps, hand shooting up to cover his mouth. Jaebum nuzzles his nose against the base before taking him into his mouth completely. Jinyoung hiccups, “Hyung!” He reaches down and threads his fingers in soft pink strands. Jaebum moans, sending vibrations up Jinyoung’s spine like electricity. 

There’s no way Jinyoung can last very long, not when Jaebum’s making obscene noises and sucking and licking like his life depends on it. He’s way too over enthusiastic for six in the morning considering he’s usually begging for ten more minutes of sleep. 

Jaebum dips his tongue into the slit, running his hands up and down Jinyoung’s thighs. Jinyoung becomes a trembling mess under him in three minutes flat. He forgets they still have to be quiet and whines loudly, sobbing Jaebum’s name. 

Jaebum pops off, laughing softly, “Quiet down, Jinyoung.”

“Says you,” Jinyoung retorts. “You were practically screaming.” That earns a snort in response and Jaebum lowers himself again, determined to finish him off. _I love you so much_ , is all Jinyoung can think to himself when he looks down and sees Jaebum, staring up at him. Jaebum shuts his eyes and sucks hard, focusing. 

When Jaebum is like this, there’s no stopping him. Not that Jinyoung would want to stop him anyway. Jinyoung can feel the fire building in his belly and knows he doesn’t have much longer. He twists his fists in the sheets, soft noises being drawn from his lips every time Jaebum does something different. 

Jaebum pulls off, using his hand to quickly finish. Jinyoung grows louder with every upstroke and Jaebum practically smirks at him. Jinyoung comes over Jaebum’s fist, his back arching off of the bed. 

He pants, his mind foggy. Jaebum flops down beside him and pulls him close. Jaebum doesn’t say anything, giving Jinyoung time to come down from his high. Jinyoung turns and curls up to him, tilting his head up to lazily kiss him.

Now, while Jaebum’s wide awake, Jinyoung is on the verge of falling back asleep. Jaebum smoothes down his hair and tells him, “I love you.”

“I love you, hyung. I’m so tired now.”

“You can go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up later.”

Jinyoung smiles even though it’s almost 7 already. He tucks his head under Jaebum’s chin, hoping he can rest up enough to at least make it through the day.


End file.
